Last one standing
by tsunasoraceillover
Summary: <html><head></head>Ashlynn has spent a large portion of her life being afraid and protecting her little sister, Marissa. So when the apocalypse comes the only thing that changes is people go crazy and try to eat you. She'll do what she always does: Stand until she can't anymore and go down screaming. She do what ever it takes to protect Marissa and no amount of flesh eating crazy people will stop her</html>
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath and stared at the ground. _No one should be able to find me here, I usually skip class on the other side of the school. No one will look here, if they notice I'm gone that is. _

Everyone has been to worked up over all of those people that got beat up _-or something like that I don't watch the news, life is depressing enough-_ that the news channels have been reporting.

So they're probably not even looking for me.

_Good. Just the way I like it. _

I jumped as my phone, in it's hidden pocket of my skirt, starts to vibrate. _Ahh, right on time_, I smiled a very rare grin.

" 'Lynn! Yew answord!" Came Marissa's energetic childish voice.

"I told you I would."

"But yew nowt answord yestorday!" I heard the pout in here voice, for a four year old she can sure make me feel guilty.

"Calm down 'Riss, Father got me yesterday before I could get away. You see me every night, You shouldn't call me during the day."

"But I lonwey!" I twitched and clenched the railing with my free hand.

"You mean Jessica left you alone again?"

"Uh huh!"

"What was the big hand on the clock on?"

"The two wons!"

"The eleven?" Marissa has been alone for three hours?

"Wes! I fowgot it~" Marissa giggled as I frowned. _That stupid woman, she keeps leaving Marissa alone! Though its not like Mother or Father care. _

"Did she tell you why she left?" _Again_.

"Nowpe, she gowt a whone cawl and went a weird cowor." Marissa trails off.

"Was it a color in your crayon box?"

"Uh huh! It was wike I took the white crown and cowered over her normal cowers." I heard the small waver in Marissa's voice, she's scared but not very much. But Jessica paled, she cares about very few things, the most prominent is money, so she must be very attached to whatever it is.

"Is Storm with you?" I asked, I didn't hear any shuffling in the background that indicated that out Border Collie was pacing near her.

"Uh huh! 'Orm is sweeping on my wap!"

"That's good now don't forget to put some water in her bowl."

"I won't fowget." Marissa promised with all of the seriousness of a four year old.

"I know you won't because your a good-" A large clang interrupts me. I look at the up and towards the schools fence. _What in the world? _

A small group, maybe five or six, people are gathered at one chunk of the fence. Near where kids in gym are running on the track. The gym teacher start towards them -recognizable by his florescent orange shirt-, even from three stories up I can him yelling at the people. _Why do they reach towards him? I hope they realize that Mr. Sandy will have no problem hitting them if he thinks that their bad people. _

Mr. Sandy is my favorite teacher here. One of the reasons why is that he doesn't like nonsense and injustice. He'll hear both sides of a story before giving a detention.

Mr. Sandy is just out of the reach of the closest persons arms. Something's not right here. What's up with these people? Why are they reaching out towards Mr. Sandy like that?

" 'Lynn? Yew dare?" Marissa asks.

"Y-yeah I'm here." The people on the out side gather into one compact little group, I can't tell them apart. All I can see is a small mass of bodies and the arms reaching for Mr. Sandy.

" 'Orm woke up, can I feed her?" The kids running in the track slow and eventually stop. Mr. Sandy turns as if one of the kids asked him something.

"Yeah go ahead." I say not really paying attention to Marissa.

One of the hands suddenly reaches farther then the rest and grabs Mr. Sandy's shirt. I hear a startled yell and several kids run towards Mr. Sandy to help.

" 'Ank yew 'Lynn~" Marissa yells happily.

Mr. Sandy is dragged to press up against the fence even though there are several students trying to pull him back. I hear panicked screams coming from them, then a pain filled scream.

"Oh god." I whisper.

" 'Lynn, were a cup?"

The kids back away from Mr. Sandy except one, who keeps pulling on Mr. Sandy. A door slams, and several more people, adults or teenagers I can't tell which, run towards Mr. Sandy.

" 'Lynn?."

The kid helping is grabbed as well and the screams turn up another notch.

"What's going on?"

" 'Lynn? Were awe yew?"

Mr. Sandy staggers away from the fence, and towards the adults, that had bypassed the kids.

"Oh, thank god he's ok."

He only a little bit away from the person in the lead.

" 'L-Lynn? I'm scarwed!"

Why isn't he helping that one kid?

Mr. Sandy grabs the person and...hugs them? The other adults pull him off of the lead person, who falls to the ground.

A puddle spreads around the person. Is that what I think it is?

The kid who had been pulled to the fence staggers away and towards the now stationary adults and children.

" 'L-Lynn?" Marissa's cry brings me out of my trance. Dread pools in the bottom of my stomach.

"Marissa, lock the doors."

"B-But!"

"I'll be home soon ok Marissa? Lock the doors like I showed you how too them take Storm and lock yourself in my room."

"Why?"

"Because...Someone is trying to hurt little kids and I don't want you to get hurt." It's not a total lie. I think as I watch as several more people get attacked, feeling sick to my stomach. And seeming how the ones outside the gate will probably not be the only ones...Well I hope this is a unique case, but I'm probably wrong.

"O-Ok I will."

"If someone bangs on my bedroom door do not open it ok?"

"Ok, what if they wont go away?"

"Tell Storm 'hideout one', then open my window and crawl into our secret hideout ok?" Thank good that father got a strange shaped house.

"Yes, 'Lynn."

"What are you going to do?"

"Imma lowk the dowr then lowk me and 'Orm in yowr room. If somewon knowks on yowr dowr go to our hideout."

"Very good, 'Riss. I'll be home."

"W-when? I'm scawed!"

"Soon, if I'm not home by dark go ahead and get my granola bars from under my bed and have a few."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise. I love you 'Riss. I'll be home soon."

"Love yew two 'Lynn."

"Good now do what I told you to do." I hear her affirming noise and she hangs up the phone.

I look back at the track field. There's only a few people still standing and running away from they rabid people. Several are crouched around bodies on the ground.

I need a weapon.

But I'm only thirteen. What kind of weapon could I use?

I grip the railing and bow my head slightly. Think, come on think! I have to get to Marissa! Maybe a baseball bat to shove them away?

I'll go to the sports shed and look to see what I can find, then I'll think of a plan from there.

I run lightly down the stairs and try my hardest to ignore the screams as more people get attacked. Don't think about it. Don't think about it! I chant in my head as I reach the ground floor. I turn and run to the opposite side of the field, where the shed is, slightly glad that their are none of the sick people are over here yet. Well that's not true I can see a few more outside of the fence.

I reach the shed and open the door, jumping out of the way at the last second when I remember that there could be one of Them in there.

Nothing.

I breath a sigh of relief as I walk in and shut the door behind me, just as the schools sound system comes on.

"This announcement is for all the student and teachers: This is not a drill! All students must follow their teaches instructions and evacuate! Go directly home and stay there!"

_What! Stay in the rooms! Don't they realize that herding people together makes a easier target! _

"I repeat: This is a not a drill, follow your teachers instructions and evacuate immediately! Go home immediately!" A low moan is heard and it sends shivers up my spine. "Get back!" Another loud moan followed by a crash, then screaming. "H-Help! Help! Someone! Oh god please someone help!" The yelling cuts off with a strangled and wet sounding cry.

_Oh, god! Just what's going on?! _

Screams of hysteria start sounding out. Don't focus on it, focus on getting back to Marissa. I think and try to block out screaming. I square my shoulders and turn to look at the sports supply shed.

Hurdles.

Human shaped dummy.

Basket balls.

Bungee cords.

Cones.

Soccer balls.

Tennis rackets.

Baseball bats.

Soccer goals.

Baseballs.

Wait, I walked right passed them! I turn and hurry back to the baseball bats especially for the baseball team. There sturdy and heavy, but not too heavy. Perfect. Lets see what else I can find.

I pass a window and cant help but stop to look out of it and instantly regret it.

Teenagers, older ones and younger ones like me , are running away from the bloodied and crazy versions of the people they grew up with. I flinch away from the window as someone is caught right next to it and the person get their throat ripped out, splattering the window with blood.

I gag and throw up in the basketball bin.

A few minutes later I wipe my mouth and keep searching, I can't afford to get to emotional. I need to do what I always do when things get messed up, granted this is the craziest I've ever seen it, ignore it and focus on the matter at hand. In this case getting to Marissa.

_Jackpot! _I rush foreword and stop next to the compound bows. I thought when the Archery club was disbanded two months ago these had been sold, some idiot had fooled around and ruined it for everyone, both were suspended and one got a new ear piercing. Hm, I guess most of them were because we had at least ten, now there is only two.

I pick up the blue one, glad that my favorite one hadn't been sold, mainly because it's the only one I can shoot.

I shift through the things behind them and find two extra strings and 6 quivers.

Now to find the arrows. I bite my lips as a loud thunk and a louder then the others scream happens. It sounds close, probably right on the other side of the wall. I swallow, suddenly getting back to Marissa seems impossible.

Don't think that way, you have to get back to Marissa.

I search through the lower shelves and find the arrows. Each quiver can fit 10 arrows, 6 quivers, 60 arrows at my immediate disposal. Though I'm not sure If I could actually shoot someone with them.

I put the extra ten arrows to the side and start tightening the quivers in their specified spots. One loops over and behind my left and right shoulder blade. I tighten one quiver to each leg around my thighs, cursing the fact if I tied them any lower I wouldn't be able reach them for the easiest access -stupid short arms-. I tie the last two to the belt loops that I added to my school uniform exactly for the reason of holding the quivers.

I get six of the bungee cords and decide to latch them around my waist like makeshift belts. I slide two of the extra arrows into my bun like I see Asian people do with chopsticks in the movies. Easily moving them so they don't dig into my skin. I latch one arrow into the bow and sling it over my shoulder as I pick up the bat, just as the door to the shed opens then closes just as quickly. I duck into the shadows.

"Dude what the hell is going on!?" A deeper voice asks, he's probably about two years older then me because most guys voices don't change until fourteen or fifteen, though a few change at thirteen

"Why the fuck are you asking me?!" Another boy asks panic and fear clear in his voice.

"But why did Mrs. Jackson attack us?! She even bit me!" Bit? I think back to Mr. Sandy, he was pulled to the fence, it's possible that he was bit and whatever this is, is like Rabies. Someone has to be bit for the whatever it is to be transferred.

So that means that kid is going to turn rabid?

I have got to get out of this shed if that's the case.

I hear the boys cry out as there is a large bang on the door.

"Shit, they heard us!"

"Then shut up!" The other one hisses as the banging continues.

I look around the room for an escape route, maybe I can climb out on of the windows facing the road. Then I wouldn't have to worry to much about the fence because it would be a couple feet away and a side gate is right behind the shed for deliveries.

I head to the back of the shed, being as quiet as possible. I reach the back and almost grin, I forgot that any building like this on school grounds have a back door, just in case of a fire. I peer out the window and see no one behind the shed, unless their right under the window. It's basically a clear shot to the gate and while it's not open no one, sick or otherwise, is near it.

I need to go now, I might not get another chance. I reach for the door just as the door at the front of the shed crashes open. The two boys yell in shock and fear.

Moans fill the air.

"No! Get back stay away from me! Joey! Help! No Joey!" One of the boys scream.

I need to get out of here. I open the door and dart out. I easily make it to the gate and slip up the latch. I shut the gate and let down the latch. I turn only to see a bloody faced person about 10 feet away, the person spots me and shambles towards me. Her throat draws my attention, it's ripped out, I can see her spinal cord. There's no way she can be alive so how is she moving?

I take a few steps back and bring up my bow and pull the string back to it's full potential in one fluid motion. Sighting her from down the arrows shaft.

"Stay back." I order. She doesn't even pause. I can see her eyes. They're gray, dead looking. The sight of her eyes sends shivers up my spine.

Six feet.

I aim and fire, it hits her right shoulder and all it does is nock her back a few inches.

I easily pull out another arrow, notch it and let it fly, flinching violently when I hear the arrow piece her knee with a sickening crack. Her leg goes out underneath her, but she stands back up and shuffle towards me with her left leg trailing behind her.

Four feet.

I take a deep breath, notch another arrow and aim for her heart. I release the arrow shuddering at the squelching sound that comes with hitting her.

Two feet.

I back up as quickly as possible as I notch one more arrow. I don't really want to shoot her again but where else can I shot her that might slow her down, or kill her. Not that I want to kill her.

Then again, I shot her in her heart that should have her on the ground dead.

I bite my lip and aim one more time. I let the arrow fly and close my eyes moment before the arrow hits.

If it fails I don't want to see her bite me and turn me.

I hear a sound that reminds me of squishing a rotten watermelon then a thud I open my eyes and see her lying on the ground, her head next to my shoe.

My arrow sticking out of her eye.

I take a deep shuddering breath and pull out all four arrows, then stick three of them back in the quiver, and the forth I nock on the bow. I look around, three more of Them have noticed me.

I don't want to hurt them.

But I have no choice.

I don't want to be eaten.

I pull back the arrow and aim at the nearest one. I let go of the string. The arrow flies straight and true, hitting him in the middle of his forehead.

I repeat the motion two more times, biting my lip as I try not to think about how I just ended four peoples lives. 

**A/N:**

**I think this is pretty realistic, one of my old schools had a gate, a different school had and archery club, that kept over a hundered spare arrows. **

**Then yet another school had 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th 11th and 12th graders all in one school. **

**Also ashlynn is thirteen and in 8th grade. **

**The main point is I've been to alot of schools lol, so why not combine them all together to get this super school lol.**

**Anyway tell me what you think. In a review or a PM. I'm fine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: DEAD CHILD!**

I retrive my arrows, remebering to nock one just in case and pick up the bat I had left on the ground. Gripping it tighter when it almost slips through my hands, which are slick with blood from the arrows.

I turn and start running down the street that if I follow long enough I'll get to my house.

The street is mostly empty exept for a two cars together at an upcomeing fourway. Despite the fact that some crazy people infected my school this road is empty and normal, exept for the crashed cars.

I hear a faint wail and frown as I realize it's comeing from straight ahead. I swallow as I realize that the wail is actually a woman screaming.

"No! My baby! Wake up!" I walk around a car and see a woman crouched by the open door of a crashed car holding a child that couldn't have been older then six. I see a smattering of blood on whats left of the window on the dented and broken side of the car. "No, please!" I'm close enough to see her tears that poor down her face and onto the face of the child. Who's neck is smeared with blood down, coming from a sizeable cut on her neck, I notice the peice of glass sticking out of her neck. Oh god no. She notices me. "Please! Call someone! Get help for my baby!" She screams at me turning to look at me, blood running down the other side of her face from a small cut.

"Did she get bit?"

"Bit? Bit? How on earth could she get bit?! We where in the car, I was driving and the car next to us swerved to aviod someone and they hit us!" She tells me a bit hysterically.

"How long ago did this happen?" I ask taking a few steps closer and pulling out my phone to call 911.

"About ten minutes ago." The child in her arms moves suddenly. "Angelica! Oh my baby thank god your awake! You scared me to death." A soft moan fills the air and I stiffen, that sounds like... Oh crap.

"Ma'am, we need to move. Your not safe-" I start then the child in her arms leans foreward.

"Angelica! Oh my baby-" She's cut off by Angelica sinking her teeth into the mother's throat. The womans eyes widen as blood splatters the road. "A-Angelica..." She gasps out in a wet voice, her eyes go blank and she goes limp. Angelica continues to chew on her mother. A small whimper slips through my lips.

No, no, no, no! Get home! Then cry!

Angelica turns and looks at me with yellow dead eyes.

She moans and slowly stands up. I pull my bow back and shoot Angelica through the center of her forehead, ignoreing the tear that escapes my eye against my will.

I nock another arrow and aim at the mother's head, shoot her, then collect my arrows and my bat.

I walk around the car, breaking into a light jog as I hear a few faint moans.

Come on just two more blocks.

YES!

I reach my front porch and pull a spare key from under a rock and quickly unlock the door. Shutting and relocking it behind me. Placing the bow and bat by the door.

"Marissa!" I yell as I run up the stairs. I hear my door unlock then am siezed by the strongest bear hug that Marissa can pull off.

" 'L-L-Lynn!" She cries, bawling into my uniform shirt.

"I'm fine 'Riss."

"W-w-was scawred!"

"I know sweety. Just give me one more minute and I'll get you something that'll make you feel better. Ok?" Marissa nods, sniffles and pulls away. I walk to the bathroom and wash my hands with as much soap as I can. Then I remove all of the quivers and set them beside the sink.

I grip the sides of the counters so hard that my knuckles turn white.

We are going to die. Slips across my mind.

_Bad thoughts, go away please. _ I beg.

_We're going to be eaten by crazy people. _

" 'Lynn?" Marissa asks, I turn to face her.

"Hey 'Riss, your supposed to be waiting downstairs."

"I-I know, but 'Orm keeps grwowling at the dowr."

"Ok, then lets go see why. Upsey daisy!" I lift her up and settle her on my hip. Marissa giggles and playfully tugs at a strand of my loose hair.

" 'Lynn? Can I cowor yew?" I hold back a laugh.

"Sure 'Riss." Marissa makes a wordless sound of delight. "But we have to get you some food first, ok?"

"Ok!" I bounce her as we go down the stairs, making her giggle loudly. When we reach the kitchen I set her down.

"Why don't you get a spoon and eat some ice cream?" She nods enthusiastically and rushes to the refidgerator. I walk to where I hear Storm's low growl. "Storm, Silent." I command, Storm quiets but still crouches by the door with her hackles raised. What has gotten into her, she hardly ever growls.

I peek out the blinds on the door and blink in shock.

One of those _things _is just walking slowly, very slowly, across the yard about five feet from the door.

I back away from the door and walk back to the kitchen, where Marissa is making a huge chocolatey mess.

I playfully take the spoon from her, ignoreing her protests, and eat the spoonfull of icecream. Marissa pouts.

" 'Lynn! Thawt was my ice crweam!"

"Calm down, sweetie. Stay here as I look at something on TV." I ruffle her wavy strawberry-blond hair. A combination between my fathers blond hair and my mothers red -shockingly so- hair.

"Ok~" Marissa chirps and continues to eat her icecream.

I walk over to the TV and turn it on. To my surprise the news is already. That's wierd, I press info. It says Sponge Bob.

This is bad.

"This is an emergency broadcast." The news woman says urgently while sitting at a large desk. "We are in a state of national security. Everyone is to stay indoors and do not leave for any reason. We do not know as of now what is going on but we are working on a solution. I repeat-" I flip the TV off. Well that was informative. I now know that it's not just people in Summerville, South Carolina that are freaking out, but everywhere.

Man, thats a scary thought.

I walk upstairs and into my parents room, if they knew I had been in here, and things where normal, I would've been beaten. I go to the balcony doors and open them quietly. I look out over the street. Down the road I see a new accident, but people are moving around and I can hear the ambulance so they should be ok.

I watch as a few people walk slowly in the direction of the accident.

They might be some of the crazy people. A shudder runs through my body as I think of the little girl and her mother.

I need to think about this unemotionally. I leave my parents bedroom then grab a pen and piece of paper from my bedroom. I sit at the table across from Marissa, not that she would be able to read it.

Then start writing down the facts.

This morning people came to my school and attacked Mr. Sandy. 

Mr. Sandy then went crazy or something and started to attack other people on the inside of the fence. 

My school was quickly, frightenlingly so, over run by them. 

They eat other people, not noticing the people for who they are. EX: Angelica killing her mother. Mr. Sandy not recognizing the students or teachers he attacked. Either they don't remeber the people or they don't care. 

People seem to turn from being bit. 

Though it seems that if you die you turn as well, Angelica -again- being the example. So does that mean that anyone who dies turns, or is she a unique case? 

It kinda reminds me of rabies. People slowly lose their minds and have the urge to bite people. 

I need to think of a better name then Them or people. Because they're obviously not people anymore. 

They're only killed when you shoot them through the forehead. Anywhere else would only slow them down. 

I killed six of them.

I stare at the sheet and sigh.

" 'Lynn, I'm downe." Marissa says rubbing her eyes sleepily, smearing more chocolate over her mostly already covered face.

"Wash your hands and face then go take a nap." I tell her. She nods and slowly walks to and up the stairs. After a moment I hear the water run then shut off about a minute later followed quickly by a shutting door.

"Storm," I snap my fingers and she runs over to me. "Alert." I command, saying one of the code words. She darts out of the back door through the doggie door and suddenly all is silent in the house. I know Storm won't be back unless someone comes within the set perimiter of the house, which is roughly ten feet in all directions, she paces around the house; watching. Unless I wake Marissa up, she'll be asleep for a few hours.

And I can only pray that my Mother and Father don't come home. People might be eating other people, but my parents -if you could call them that- are the real monsters.

A small shudder runs through my body as my thoughts turn to the people I shot.

I just killed six people. They may have been crazy people.

But I still killed them.

The fear that I had been pushing away breaks through the paper thin barrier I had put up. Against my will tears start pouring down my face and I sink to my knees, wrapping my arms around myself. The adreniline fading as the fear engulfs me.

"I just killed those people. It could've been me. It might've been me if I had been in class and hadn't seen what happend. People are getting killed. Getting their throats ripped out." Another shudder runs through my body and I'm suddenly glad that I've had years of practice at crying and sobbing quietly so no one will hear me.

About twenty minutes later, and about five of them spent sitting staring blankly looking at a wall, I hear a swishing sound.

I jump as a cold wet nose touches my cheek. Storms bright green eyes stare at me.

I told her 'alert' that means someones here.

"Silent." I command.

I quickly stand up and walk to the door, peeking out of the window. Two more people are walking around neither of them can be alive. The closest ones stomach is currently pouring itself on the lawn, that coupled with the barely there throat means it's probly one of those crazy people.

The second one is missing and arm, its shoulder still bleeding.

I hear more sirens and alarms going off, and suddenly a few gunshots as well.

I need to prepare for the worse case senario.

A/N:

A huge thank you to happyGoLuckyGirl for being my first reviewer, it made me go 'awwwww' and tear up a bit.

another huge thanks to:

ismzachh

and

sinfulesoteric

XD Have a nice day, XD or night or whatever whereever your from XD XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: A little more detail into Ashlynn's abuse.**

"Storm, Guard one." I order. Storm quickly runs up the stares and I hear a faint thump as she sits herself outside the bedroom door.

Guard two would make her watch the room I'm in.

Guard one makes her guard the room Marissa is in -though with the door closed she'll sit outside of it- and if if it's necassary, attack.

_Thank you internet._

I walk upstairs and into my room, making sure to stay quiet and not wake up Marissa, who as usual is sleeping on my bed hugging her stuffed dog name Oink to her chest. Storm darts past my legs and jumps on my bed curling up, looking like a fluffy black, white and brown pillow, but keeping her sharp eyes open and her ears perked.

I go to my closet and get out the camping backpack that I needed for a camping trip last school year and empty out the now too small clothes in it. I unzip one of the side pockets to make sure the flint, pocket knife and few small bars of the easy to light wood is in it then zip it back up.

I grab a few spare shirts and a spare pair of pants and head downstairs with a mental note to change out of my school uniform later -skirts are not made for running. At the very least I need to put on a pair of sneakers, I always end up tripping in the flats that they make us wear in school.

I need to pack lightweight food, but at the same time things that will last and not need much preperation and things that have nutrients in them.

I open the cupboard and take out several cans of spegetti and meatballs and place them on the counter. Getting out a few spoons and a can opener to go with them. I pull out the two boxes of gronola bars Father eats for breakfast -one box is open already- and place them on the counter as well.

They may taste disgusting but beggers can't be chosers.

I take the two large bottles of penut butter and the not yet opened box of crackers.

I open the fridge and pull out an armfull of water bottles and place them with the other things.

Mother must've got the online food delivery, delivered yesterday.

Oh, I should probably find one of the first aid kits to bring just in case. One of the newer ones. The older ones wil be all used up.

I not sure if its a good thing that Mother could stitch up wounds. No one woud question her when she brought medical supplies home because she's a surgeon and head cheif of the hospitel.

I shake my head. _Concentrate_! I'll look in garage later.

I look around the kitchen to see if there is anything else in the room that could be used in a fix.

My eyes land on the dog food.

I almost forgot about food for Storm! Man, am I an idiot or what?

I go over to the box of food and pull out the small baggies of wet dog food and her bowl then quickly put them with the other items.

When I spot nothing else I go start placing the food in my backpack. Canned items going first, with my clothes wrapped around them so they don't make too much noise.

I'm not sure what attracts these things but better to be safe then sorry.

Next go the water bottles. Leaving two out for easy acsess. I sandwitch the granola bars whereever they'll fit. The penut butter and crackers go next, along with Storm's dog food and lone bowl.

Once I'm done I realize there's only about two inches left to put stuff in the pack.

Marissa is gonna need clothes. I sling the bag over my shoulder.

Though I probably need to see if anything has changed on the news.

But I really don't want to. I mean what if it's gotten worse?

I'll settle for looking out the window.

I walk throught the living room and too the door, peering out cautiously.

The streets are erily still. I can still alarms going off, and it sounds like even more have started up. I'm hoping those bangs are just cars backfiring and not gunshots.

I supress a shudder and clap my hands together firmly.

_You've had a freakout moment already. Get over your fear and focus on protecting Marissa, you incompetent idiotic good for nothing girl. _

I shake my head abit, that last part of my scold sounded to much like what Father says for me to be comfortable.

I grab my bow then turn and march up the stairs and into Marissa's room, placing my bow by my bedrooms door. Dropping the bag lightly to the ground, satisfied when only a dull thud and a shard crackle before all goes silent.

I pull out Marissa's pants. Which is only aboubt five in total because like every other little girl in the universe Marissa like skirts and dresses. Her mostly bright colored and sparkly pants will have to do.

Marissa's shirts are so much worse, in my opionion. Bright pinks, purples and red meet my eyes. Along with the pictures that are on them. A few have rainbows, some with unicorns. One with a cat, I have no problem with that one except for it neon pink.

But all have glitter, tons and tons of glitter.

_The __**horror**__._

Call me a wierd teenage girl, but I like dark colors. Cool colors, as I learned in class.

Dark blues, purples and greens. Oh and of course black. Black and blue are my favorite color.

I cringe as I fold the least glittery of the shirts and tuck them inside the bag. I snatch a few pairs of socks and stuff them in the remaining space.

I take the spare box of markers and tuck those in one of the side pockets. Marissa might need something to keep her quiet, markers keep her quiet.

Next I go to the towel and blanket closet. I pull out two of the thickest blankets we own -we have never owned any sleeping bags and probably never will- rolling them into one and attacting them to the bottem of the bag. The straps specifically made for holding a blanket. I add the bungy cords I found at school to streathen it and make sure that the blankets wont fall out.

I place the now filled backpack on the inside of my bedroom door, stopping inside the bathroom to pick up all six quivers. I either need to find better places for my arrow quivers or I won't be able to reach them.

But first I need to change, I remind myself. Sighing I place the quivers back down and walk back into my room. I quickly slip off my deep yellow jacket, the insides of the sleeves permentelty stained with light tan makeup. I grin as I realise I might not have to over up my arms all the time anymore.

I probably still will with sleeves, just because it already feels wierd without it on. But I wont have to cover my arms with makeup -concealer I think its called- to cover up all of the scars and burns, mostly from cigirettes.

I won't have to hide it. Though I probably will, looking at the scars reminds me just how weak I really am, and just how little control I have over my life.

I kick off my shoes as I unbotten my shirt. I fish search through my drawers and come up with a loose, deep green-blue shortsleaved shirt and quickly slip it on. I find a pair of snug fitting black pants and pull them up once I take off my skirt.

In my closet I find a pair electric blue sneakers with neon green laces. The brightest things I will ever wear willingly wear. **(A/N: These sneakers are real, I have seen them)**

Redressed I walk back out of my room, stooping enough to pick up the quiver and to the garage.

I walk over to Fathers tool-box and start snooping through it.

I pull out several large screw drivers, just in case I need to get close to the...whatever they are. Crazy people.

Hey, that'll work.

Crazies, for short.

Even better.

I'm on a roll today. I made up a _nickname _for someone...something? And I'm _wearing a shortsleaved shirt_, without worrying about my scars.

If thats not a sign the world is coming to an end, I don't know _what _is.

A thought hits me.

Is that what this is? The end of the world?

Man, I always thought that it would be a nueclear meltdown or something similar.

Like aleins invading earth.

Never thought people would eat eachother.

I wonder what caused it.

My guess is rabies.

Or they could just be wacko...

Rabies it is.

I blink and turn back to my task. I set the screw drivers to the side. My bow won't work very well if I have to get within a close range, with several of the Crazies around.

I frown when I see nothing that resembles a tool belt.

My eyes fall on a roll of duck-tape.

Maybe I can make my own.

**A/N:**

**Is it weird that one of the songs I listened to while writing this is call 'the walking dead' by zebrahead? amazing song tho XD**

**Anywho thank you to **

**HappyGoLuckyGirl **

**for reviewing XD your reviews make my days**

**the next chapter will have a time skip, not a big one though**

**HAPPY LATE THANKIVING XD XD XD and this will be a slight song fic so if you have any song suggestions please dont heasitate in suggesting them XD XD XD **


End file.
